


gay party

by rosewounds



Category: Free!
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewounds/pseuds/rosewounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seven minutes in heaven. rinharu make out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for sam... incredible

“Rin-chan, it’s your turn!”

Rin stole a glance at Nagisa, who was clearly the culprit of perpetrating the idea of turning a simple party into Hot Gay Fuck Central. They were all in a circle, the Iwatobi and Samezuka boys, spinning a bottle around between them. The classic formula for seven minutes in heaven. Rin didn’t want to admit it, but his palms were getting a little sweaty. He kept thinking about what would happen if he did get in that closet with Haru. It was a slim chance, of course, but Haru was really the only one he actually wanted to get in there with. Haru looked withdrawn and unsure of the whole situation, but he did think Haru looked a little bit unsettled when it was Rin’s turn, although it was hard to tell for sure given his limited range of facial expressions.

Rin took a deep breath and spun the bottle into a clockwise motion, his heart speeding up as he watched the glass make its rounds, over and over, until it slowly settled on the carpet with its neck pointing in one direction: Haru’s.

  
Oh. Fuck.

  
It was actually happening.

  
Rin stood up and gave a cocky grin at Haru, masking how nervous he actually was, as he held his hand out to his love interest. “It looks like it’s me and you, Nanase.”  
Ignoring the hoots and hollers from Nagisa and a drunken Rei, Rin hustled Haru into the nearby closet, which had already housed many gay things that night, slamming the door shut behind them. He blinked to adjust to the darkness. He didn’t expect to not actually be able to see Haru. His nerves were starting to go into overdrive. He felt like he might puke as the worry of missing his crush’s mouth came to him. If Haru even wanted to kiss him.

  
“So…” Rin tried to start, unsure how he was going to launch his year-long plan, Mission Put It Down On Haruka Nanase, into fruition. “We can just sit here if you want to.” Totally not the right way to do it. Fuck.

  
It seemed like Haru was inching a little bit closer to Rin, actually. “This is pretty unlike you, to get shy like this.

  
Rin couldn’t believe what he was about to do, but he found himself unable to hold back, reaching out and fumbling in the darkness to get his hands on Haru’s shoulders, pulling him even closer. “Well, I mean, this is pretty gay, man…”

  
“You are gay. Very gay, in fact. Everyone here is.”

  
“Listen, right now I’m really gay for you specifically.” Rin giggled, trying to meet Haru’s eyes in the dark, pressing right up against him in one sudden stroke of bravery.

  
Haru was inching closer to him, his soft breaths on Rin’s skin, lips tracing his jaw, and it made him ache. “You’re a gay bipedal shark.”

  
“Wanna get bitten?” Rin asked, waiting for a sign of consent from Haru, and when he received one in the form of a light kiss on his neck, he dove for it. His hands ran up Haru’s neck, into his hair and cupping his jaw, their lips crashing together. Haru made a soft noise in response, and Rin pushed him past a few coats hanging up and into the wall, surprised to realize his best friend’s hands were gripping onto Rin’s waist, keeping right up with him.

  
“Haru, fuck, you know I like you, don’t you?” Rin asked, pinning Haru by his hips, nosing down his throat and to his collarbones peeking from beneath the collar of his shirt with the dolphins printed all over it.

  
“I like you too, c’mon, you gotta know that by now…” Haru’s hands were skimming over Rin’s abs, slipping under his shirt, rubbing the tensed muscles. “I had a dream that you were in my kitchen naked, cooking me mackerel.”

  
Rin growled, pressing a kiss to Haru’s neck, bruising with the sharpness of his teeth. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

  
“I know, right?” Haru moved one of Rin’s hands down to the front of his pants, right as the door swung open, curious faces peering into the closet.

  
“Ooooh, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, look! They’re kissing!” Nagisa screamed to the living room, although Rei was too drunk to really bother getting up and looking.

  
“This should be of no surprise to anyone, considering that they are, in fact, theoretically in love,” he slurred, trying to adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose although they were lying two feet away from him.

  
“You’re so romantic, Rei-chan. Let’s make out on the couch.”

  
“That’s where Sousuke and Makoto are making out.”

  
“God, we’re all fucking gay,” Rin murmured, slamming the closet door shut again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sousuke and makoto were also making out at the gay party. more gayness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added this on for tessa since she loved the first one so much. here you go nerd

Makoto was pinned to the couch underneath Sousuke. This was not wrestling. This was full-on making out, all tongues and teeth and both of them smelling like cheap beer. Makoto was not the type to get involved in these circumstances. He was a good guy, very clean cut and always nice to animals and old people. Sousuke, however, was a bad boy. Not even Makoto’s type, really. But it just so happened that they were making out at this party. Not just any party. A gay party.

To Makoto’s left, Nagisa was trying to get a response from Rei, who was passed out drunk on the carpet. This was also unlike Rei. Once again, it was a gay party. Things got a little crazy. Such as how Haru and Rin had shut themselves in the closet for what had definitely been WAY longer than 7 minutes.

“Rei-chan, c’mon! You’re such a lightweight!” Nagisa could be heard whining as he was trying to get Rei to sit up. Makoto was almost about to pull away and offer to help Nagisa with Rei, being the good guy that he was, but then Sousuke’s knee slid up between his thighs and he could only think, fuck it.

Sousuke was practically sucking his face off, but it wasn’t bad. It was a good kind of suction. Not like vacuum cleaner sucking, but blowjob sucking. That actually didn’t sound bad right about now. Makoto sat up a little, his arms around Sousuke’s neck, fingers twining into the dark hair and pulling, biting the other boy’s lower lip. Sousuke grunted in response, tightening his fingers around Makoto’s hips, pulling him to stand up. “Should we get out of here?” Sousuke asked, eyeing Nagisa, who had given up on saving Rei and was now kneeling in front of the closet door, peeking in through the keyhole. “Hey, Rin, we’re taking your room, since you’re so busy in there.”

The closet door swung open, hitting Nagisa full on in the face and sending him sprawling backwards with a groan. Haru emerged, covered in hickeys and with Rin still in the process of biting his neck, sharp teeth hanging on like a fish caught on a line. “No. We need it.”

“I will literally fight you, Nanase.”

Makoto eyed the two of them nervously, surreptitiously covering the front of his pants with one hand, because he was just such the model for decency. “Oh, look, Haru, a pool!” He pointed off with his free hand into some other direction, not expecting it to actually work, but hey, they were all half drunk so it made sense at the time.

Except Haru actually turned his head to look.

“Hah, you lose!” Sousuke yelled like a child, grabbing Makoto’s hand and pulled him off to Rin’s bedroom, the door slamming shut with a click of the lock.


End file.
